


Sad Mormor Drabbles

by Groot_the_tree



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Caring Sebastian, Depression, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Jim, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sebastian, Kidnapping, M/M, Reichenbach Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: Collection of sad mormor drabbles. Tags don't fit every drabble. Check the notes for specific warnings.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW for character death.

He knew it was his fault, it had to be. He never had an issue with finding out just when something was his fault. The issues came with telling when things weren’t his fault. He always blamed himself.

This time though, the problem was obviously him. It had to be. Why else would Sebastian be ignoring him and never returning his texts? He wasn’t someone to sink as low as sending a double text, let alone more, so when he had sent the one simple text:  
Help, something went wrong.  
-JM

He had expected a response. Especially from his right-hand man, his second in command, his sniper, bodyguard, his partner, boyfriend, his everything. But there was nothing. No next, no sign he was on his way or even cared, just the simple receipt at the bottom stating the message had been read two days ago now.

There was no getting out. At this point though, he wasn’t sure he wanted to. If Sebastian didn’t want him anymore then what was the point of saving himself? Of even trying to get out.

If Moran wouldn’t come to help him out of a life-threatening situation then what kind of life was being threatened?

He didn’t care.

He couldn’t make himself care. Another hour goes by and he’s stopped waiting with the hope inside him that the man will come. No one was coming to save him this time.

Sebastian didn’t care.

No one cared.

Jim Moriarty was going to leave the world the same as he had started off in it, unwanted and unloved. He had hoped that was changed, that he had someone who would care, who would fight for him, with him, someone who would be there to care for him when he was hurt and hold him as he died but that was far from the reality.

Three days after the text to Sebastian, two days, 15 hours and 37 minutes after Sebastian had read it, Moriarty took his last breath on the cold concrete floor as a tear for his depressing life feel from his eye.

Would anyone even notice?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for depression but more fluffy than the last one.

Jim was staring forward from where he sat in his office, not moving, in fact, it had been a while since he had moved at all, he couldn’t be bothered as he got lost farther and farther in the recesses of his mind.

Sebastian watches him from the door, knowing it had been a while since the other man had moved. It was three am and he had been in the same position when Sebastian had gone to bed at midnight. Who knows how long he was like that before then?

He walks over and leans on the desk next to him, a hand moving to his hair, fingers going through it slowly, wanting to pull the man out of his thoughts and get a reaction without scaring him too much

Slowly, Jim looks up to him, eyes wide as he slowly blinks. “Why?” He whispers, his voice shaky and broken, the way it always was when he got like this and Sebastian had already decided that this was the one time that he didn’t like Jim’s voice. He would do anything to keep from having to hear it like that again. He doesn’t bother asking why what, it was always the same. ‘Why am I alive?’ ‘Why won’t you let me die?’ ‘Why won’t you kill me?’ Sebastian didn’t want to know which one it was going to be this time so he just doesn’t ask.

“You know why.” He responds, leaning in to kiss Jim’s cheek, “We’re getting through this, yeah? Like always. One day at a time, sometimes there are setbacks but I’m here and you’re not alone.” He reminds him, leaning back to look at him.

Jim gives a slow nod, everything he seems to do when he’s in these moods are slow.

“Come on, it’s late, I know there won’t be much sleeping but there are more comfortable places than your office chair staring off. You don’t need to be alone right now either.” Sebastian starts to take Jim’s hands before deciding against that, one arm going around his back and one under his knees, picking him up instead, carrying him to their bedroom.

Jim leans into him, knowing this wasn’t going to be magically better, the last few years struggling had proven that, but he always did feel just a little better with Sebastian so close, knowing he was safe and wasn’t alone. Knowing that, no matter how annoying it was, Sebastian wouldn’t let him do anything dangerous and would hold him until morning.

There was no more being alone when he felt like this, no more fighting it alone, staring off for days on end until he ended up passing out, that was all in the past and he was glad of it.


	3. Chapter 3

He knew what was coming, the lead-up, where it was all going. He knew, he calculated. Hours were spent on the plan, days, weeks. Every possible outcome had been mapped out and thoroughly thought through. He was ready to do what it took to finish out the game he had started.

During the past few months had been spiraling downwards into the endless pit of depression. Nothing brought him joy anymore, it was all monotone, black, white, grey. There was no color until his eyes landed on those strange ones of the detective, blue or green he wasn’t sure what color they were but it was like there was a little more color in the world after that. He had something to do, something to live for. Of course, he knew it was fleeting and wouldn’t be a permanent solution, that was why he was planning the downfall of the detective and the death of himself. 

Waiting on the roof, he was resigned to what was going to happen. He dared say he was waiting for it, ready to embrace death. It would be something different, no matter what came after, and if there was nothing, as he suspected, then at least there would be no more being bored, no more being tired, no more monochrome, bland, boring life. He was ready. 

It was almost worth it all to see the detective think he has something over him, the laughing the smiling, thinking he’s so cleaver. Of course, he wasn’t. It had been planned out. He knew what he was going to have to do. 

With a handshake and a final breath, the gun went into his mouth, and there was silence. He had finally freed himself from the boring confines of the living. 

He was ready for the next great adventure and hopes that whatever was next was more interesting than his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for character death.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a part to the previous. Sebastian's thoughts on what Jim was doing and going through.

Sebastian knew he was losing him. There was no questioning that. 

Even before Sherlock Holmes, before that day when Mycroft bloody Holmes called and arranged a date between Jim and Eurus, his boss, partner, reason, was slipping away

It started slowly at first. Jim never was much for eating unless sat down and made to but he started eating less and less, not listening when Sebastian hold him, not even when the food was placed in front of him with all distractions removed, he would stare at it, move it around, almost as though he was lost in thought or his arm was too heavy to move to his mouth. Maybe both. 

Then came sleeping less. Another thing his boss didn’t do much but the strange part was how much he was staying in bed. Some days Sebastian was sure he never left or moved at all. 

At least, until the detective and their bloody game started. 

It was like his partner got a second wind. He was running around, planning, thinking, walls were covered in papers and written all over, papers, files, markers, pens, everywhere. 

He allowed himself a couple of days to pretend. To just imagine things were going back to normal and there was nothing to worry about. Of course, he knew this wasn’t true but when Jim would fall into bed seeming genuinely tired and curl up in his arms he knew now not to take that for granted. So he pretended. He didn’t ask. He didn’t say anything.

The meetings with Sherlock in the pool he packed up and went along on Jim’s orders, there was never a time he would deny him, at least, not when it came to working, to something Jim seemed excited about for once. 

That energy carried over, lasting well into the next day and Sebastian allowed it. 

The thing he knew he shouldn’t allow, even as he was grabbing his bag and heading out the door was for Jim to walk onto that bloody rooftop. He knew he shouldn’t reach him that gun. But he did. Because he couldn’t be the one to deny his reason anything he wanted. He had always just wanted to make the man happy. So he went along with it. 

And look where that got him.

Alone in the big empty house, staring at the wall where his reason to live had written out his plans for the fall. 

He downs the whiskey in his hand and puts five bullets in the wall, hesitating before shooting the final one, looking at the gun in his hand. 

What to do with the sixth...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a prompt on Tumblr:  
> kissing because mine is running out of time.

Jim knew what was coming, of course, he did. He was the one that had been masterminding the whole plan and knew it was going to be risky and there was a high chance he wasn’t going to be seeing Sebastian for quite a while so he planned to make the most of it.

Leaning over him as soon as he woke up, Jim’s lips were on his, waking Sebastian up with a kiss, smiling softly, “Come on, breakfast.” He says, softly, standing and holding a hand out for the other. As soon as he was up, Jim pulled him into his arms, kissing him again, taking his time and enjoying the feeling of being close and the lips on his.

After breakfast when they were preparing to leave, Jim moved to straighten Sebastian’s shirt. He uses the hold he has on it to pull him in again, leaving a kiss on his lips with a small smile. It was intended to be a quick kiss but they got a little carried away and neither knew how long they stood there caring. Jim had the rest of his life, after all.

They were in the car on their way to set up, getting close to where Jim had Sebastian located, the closest to the hospital, just in case. As the approached, Jim leans in and kisses him again, not caring at all that the driver would be able to see. Soon, none of this would matter anymore so he didn’t hesitate. His eyes slip closed and he knows that no matter how this goes he had a moment of kissing Sebastian and being content minutes before.

It was all over. Jim’s body was laying on the roof in a puddle of blood. Sebastian was over him, tears in his eyes and escaping down his face, crying hard. He pulls himself together for a moment and leans in, pressing his lips to the other man’s one final kiss.

…were his lips warm?


End file.
